


Promises, promises

by Ravenia



Series: FE: Fates One-Shots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asugi and Nina are on an information gathering mission. At a bar. Asugi is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Asugi/Nina's supports. They're one of my children OTPs. Not to mention, both of them are just as sneaky. Also, rated M due to implication of sex.

Asugi glowered at the man who was flirting with Nina.

The two of them had been sent to gather information on a vigilante group who were intending to stage an all-out rebellion in favour of starting civil war. The master ninja didn’t mind going on missions with the twin-tailed female – she was an excellent tracker, one of the best in the army and, despite not being ninja-trained was also one of the stealthiest. The army’s mortality rate had never been lower.

Alas, their unique talents made them the likeliest to be chosen for these kinds of missions – specifically, missions that required them to be undercover.

Like now.

At a bar.

He had forgone his usual ninja outfit, dressing in a pair of black pants (with many hidden pockets, courtesy of his mother), navy blue shirt and black blazer and matching sports shoes. His hair had been dyed brown temporarily and mussed up instead of his usual hair style.

On the other hand, Nina’s startling silver white tresses had been temporarily dyed black, and let loose instead of her usual twin-tails. Her Adventurer outfit had been ditched in favour of a loose, flowing dress and a deceptively simple sling-bag that he was sure contained some weapons. With _him_ being her father and taking to training her ever since their clash in her Deep Realm.

The ninja pitied the poor souls who underestimated her.

A barely imperceptible flash of annoyance passed as she laughed and leaned in, naturally touching the man’s arm with wicked playfulness in her eyes.

“You like her, don’t you lad?” said an amused voice.

Glancing up at the bartender, the male shrugged as he chugged down his drink and slammed it down on the bar counter.

“Not my type.”

 _Bingo_.

“Thanks for the drink,” muttered Asugi as he noted them leaving, presumably to one of the back rooms. “Bathroom?” He asked as he looked around, playing his part of a confused customer.

“Down to right, near the back-rooms.”

He dipped his head in thanks, leaving a small tip as he left.

Entering the bathroom, the male waited sixty seconds before exiting and making his way towards the room as planned.

_Knock knock knock._

_Click._

“You’re late,” said Nina in amusement as she let him inside, closing the door and locking it behind him.

“Bathroom,” shrugged Asugi in reply, folding his hands behind his head as he followed her into the room.

Their target was tied up, gagged and bound to a chair, surprisingly calm. Upon seeing the two, resignation seemed to settle over his face before resolve filled it, his eyes promising vengeance.

“This is going to take awhile,” noted Nina with an annoyed sigh.

Asugi mulled over it for a moment before talking, “Look at it this way. You get to pull out your arsenal in revenge for his…flirting.”

More like molesting.

Or assaulting.

The way the man had acted had practically given the word ‘sleazy’ a new meaning, really. Not in the obvious manner. Suave – thinking he was the king of the world and all that.

A slow smirk started spreading across her face.

“I like the way you think.”

“You can pay me back later,” returned Asugi, subtle mischief in his eyes.

The Adventurer laughed as she leaned in and blew a breath into his ear – damn her, she knew him too well, “What about now?”

“….You’re going to get it. _And_ pay me back.”

“Promises, promises,” she teased, flashing him a grin before turning to face their target.

“Now, what to do with you…”

* * *

**Later**

Mission a success, the man dead (the pair had staged an accident for him), the two returned to their quarters.

Slamming the door close behind them, Asugi crushed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss, causing her to moan as she lost herself him.

When they finally pulled for air, the ninja couldn’t help but feel a bubble of possessive pride at knowing that she was his.

“Jealous, Asugi?” asked Nina breathlessly, amusement in her eyes.

He took in the sight of her, flush and disheveled, before taking her hand and, locking her gaze with his, slowly licked her fingertip.

And smirked as her eyes darkened.

“You won’t be leaving this room for the next twenty-four hours,” he promised, lifting her and causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

“Promises, promises.”


End file.
